


Dream Come True

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, S'mores, Smut, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam and Mason have a standing after-Christmas tradition: 5 days of unsupervised bro time at David's cabin. This year, Mason plans to bring Corey along. (“Corey is your bro, Liam. It counts.”) Liam invites Theo so he doesn't have to be a third wheel at his own vacation. When Mason and Corey end up with other plans, Liam gets to spend the week alone with Theo. Which might be a problem, considering his huge crush on the surly chimera. How is he going to survive 5 days alone with this guy?





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara, who prompted “First love confession” and “Holiday vacation just the two of them”. It might not be exactly what you asked for, but I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Sorry it's a little late, this thing took on a life of it's own and ended up way larger than originally planned. Also, my first published smut. I hope it isn't too terrible.

Theo walks in on Liam as he’s sorting through his underwear, deciding on which pairs he’s packing for the five day trip to his step-father’s cabin. A tradition Liam and Mason had had since they were 15. He can smell the chimera standing in the doorway, and by the way his shoulders are itching, Theo is staring at him. Probably judging.

 

“You know there is still a week until Christmas, right?” Yup. Judging.

 

Liam turns around to look at him. “This is the fourth year I’m doing this. After the first three years, I’ve learned that if I start packing now, I’m less likely to forget anything. Besides, I’m too excited to sit around doing nothing. You should pack, too.”

 

“Why do you think I’m going, again?” Theo raises his eyebrow at Liam. Liam doesn’t understand why he finds the condescending look so attractive.

 

“Because I asked nicely. Then, I begged you not to leave me alone with Morey because we both know they’re going to be coupley 90% of the time we’re out there.  _ Then _ , I bribed you with trash duty for a month. You agreed to the terms. Pack now or not, but you’re packing, and you’re leaving with us, bright and early, on the 26th.” Liam turned back to his task. “I’d suggest packing your most comfortable underwear.”

 

“That’s going to be a problem, since I don’t wear any.” With that parting shot, Theo turns around and strolls back to his own room. Liam can’t help it when his stare falls to the chimera’s ass covered in dark grey sweatpants. Knowing that there was no extra layer between those pants and that firm ass was making Liam’s mouth go dry. 

 

He shook his head of those thoughts before they went too far. He’d gotten better at controlling his heartbeat and chemosignals. Living with Theo certainly accelerated his need to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. And as far away from the nosey, teasing chimera as possible. He’s absolutely sure Theo would never let it go if he knew Liam had a crush on him.

 

Liam is digging around in his closet, looking for his toiletry bag, when his phone starts ringing. He nearly runs into the closet wall on his way out, hurrying to catch the call before it ends. Normally, he’d ignore it, but it’s Mason’s ringtone, and his best friend doesn’t actually call unless it’s important.

 

Liam hits the accept button and says, “Mase, dude, I’m glad you called. Would you happen to know where I stashed my toiletry bag?” 

 

“How would I- Did you look in the cabinet under your bathroom sink?” Mason asks exasperatedly.

 

Liam darts into his bathroom and checks the cabinet. Sure enough, there it was. “How do you do that?”

 

“Honestly, Liam. Where else would you keep a toiletry bag?”

 

“Uh, I was looking in the closet.” Liam mumbles. “ _ Anyway _ . What’s up, man. Why did you call?”

 

Mason sucked in a huge breath and blurted, “CoreyandIcan’tgotothecabin.”

 

“Uh. Did you just say what I think you just said?”

 

“Corey and I can’t go to the cabin.” Mason sighs again. “Sorry, dude.”

 

“What!? Why not?” The trip to the cabin was a tradition that Liam and Mason had fought long and hard for when they were 15. Liam had just been expelled from Devonford and had needed to get away from his parents’ sad and defeated stares. The only person he trusted to enough to be around and not judge him was his best friend. They’d finally convinced their parents that they could be responsible enough to take care of themselves for five days. Under the condition that they check in twice a day, and called if they needed literally anything. The boys proved that they could be trusted the first year by following their parents’ wishes and were able to repeat the excursion the next year, and then the next. There was no way Mason would bail if it weren’t important. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing bad.” Mason reassures him quickly. “It’s just that… Nana Odie’s coming stateside for Christmas this year, and she’s staying until January 2nd.”

 

“Oh. Oh! Dude, that’s awesome! I mean, it sucks, because you won’t be coming to the cabin, but c’mon! It’s Nana Odie!” Liam grins.

 

Odette Corsetti was the coolest old lady in the entire world. Her first husband, Mason’s grandpa, had died in the Vietnam war and she raised Mason’s dad and his two sisters by herself. She was a librarian for 40 years until she retired. Then, she took a vacation in Italy where she met a clockmaker named Antonio and decided to stay in Italy and get remarried. She usually only visited in the summer, but if she was going to be home for Christmas, Liam wasn’t going to begrudge Mason as much time with her as he could get. Besides, this will be the first time Odie is meeting Corey. Liam’s sure they’ll adore each other.

 

“I know, right?” Mason says when Liam tells him his theory about his Nana and boyfriend. “You’re going to visit at least once before you and Theo head out, yeah?”

 

“As if I’d miss an opportunity to see Nana Odie: Love of My Life.” Liam laughs, then freezes. “Oh god, Mason. You’re leaving me alone at the cabin with Theo.”

 

“Yeah? Which is better than leaving you alone by yourself, right?”

 

“No!”

 

“No?”

 

“Yes, no!” Liam starts pacing at the foot of his bed. “I don’t think I can handle being alone with Theo, Mase!” He hisses into the phone as quietly as he can, hoping Theo’s listening to music in his room.

 

“Dude, aren’t you alone with him at home all the time, what with your busy ass parents and all?” Mason points out. “Also, you know you’d have been alone with him most of the time if Corey and I were still going?”

 

“Yeah, but eventually my busy ass parents come home. And you guys would’ve come back for food and stuff. This will be five solid, uninterrupted days of just us. That’s bad. Very, very bad.”

 

“I don’t follow. You’re crushing on the dude. This is an opportunity to spend five solid, uninterrupted days with him. Sounds like a dream come true to me.” Liam can practically see Mason’s shrug.

 

“You would think that, would you?” Liam flops himself back on his bed.

 

“I would and I do. I really don’t see the problem here.”

 

“Dude! It’s Theo!” Liam flails his free arm. “I’m not sure I can control myself around him without any distractions for so long. He’s going to find out how I feel and then the whole week will be ruined!”

 

“How does Theo finding out you like him ruin it, exactly?”

 

“You know him. He’s arrogant enough about how hot he is. If he knows just how attractive I think he is, he’ll be insufferable. And, because I’m some kind of masochist, apparently, I’ll go on liking him anyway.” Liam sighs and scrubs a hand down his face.

 

“But you like him for more than his looks, right?” Mason asks.

 

“Well, yeah. Of course I do.” Liam’s voice softens. “You know this, too. Once you get past the arrogance and realize that he’s changed from the murderous dick he used to be, he’s not that bad at all. Kind of arrogant, like I said. But I’m friends with Brett, so clearly that’s not actually an issue. The confidence thing is kinda hot, actually. But he watches shitty romcoms with my mom. He helps me and my dad with the yardwork. He comes to my room to comfort me when bad memories sneak into my dreams. He lets me comfort him when he has nightmares, too. All of the late night talks kind of- I don’t know. We’ve gotten to know each other. I feel like I’m probably the only one who knows so much about him, and he’s actually kind of perfect. For someone like me, anyway. He’s my anchor.”

 

“Dude. Wait, really? How am I just now knowing this? That is very important information that best friends should know, Liam.” Mason scolds. “But more importantly, does Theo know?”

 

“I mean, I’ve never outright told him,” Liam admits. “But he knows just what to say to calm me down when I’m losing control, so I really don’t think I have to.”

 

“Intense.” Mason breathes, making Liam roll his eyes affectionately. “So… what’s stopping you from telling him this?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that I don’t want to be mocked for the rest of my life?” Liam suggests, and then sighs saying softly. “Or let down as gently as Theo could manage, and then everything we do already have will slowly become more and more awkward until he doesn’t want to be around me anymore.”

 

Mason lets out a deep sigh. “Dude, if you really think that’s what’s going to happen, then you’re lucky you’re pretty.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you’re being dumb. Just tell him how you feel. You’ll have a whole week to do it. Be brave, Liam. I think he’ll surprise you.”

 

Liam heaves his own heavy sigh. “Sure. I’ll- I’ll think about it, okay. But I make no promises since I want you to be right more than I think you are.”

 

“Thinking about it is good. It’s a step in the right direction. I’ll talk to you later, man. Alright?”

 

“Alright. Night Mase.” Liam hangs up and double checks his bag to see what he’s already packed. He can’t stop himself from thinking of Mason’s words.  _ Be brave, Liam. I think he’ll surprise you. _

 

~*~

 

The last week had been exciting. Seeing Nana Odie again, three times, actually, had been great. Even if she did tease Liam about Theo being his boyfriend while Theo sat back all smug watching as Liam sputtered in denial. 

 

And Christmas had been a huge success. His parents had gotten him concert tickets to see his favorite band in February. Mason gave him this really cool scrapbook about all of his werewolf triumphs so far. It really helped highlight all of the good things that had come out of being bitten. Even Theo had gotten him a gift. It was a fuzzy hoodie that was currently stuffed in the last duffle he’d packed. No one was to know that he’d slept in it the night before, basking in the lingering scent of the chimera.

 

The best part about Christmas, though, had been watching Theo opening presents. Every single one was like the first, as if he’d never seen a gift with his name on it before. Even the package of socks that matched the ones Jenna had gotten for Liam were opened with reverence. It had made Liam’s heart ache as it soard. Theo deserved to be happy and he deserved to receive gifts. He’d seemed particularly pleased at the t-shirt Liam had given him. A simple white tee with a symbol representing his favorite tv show. He’d beamed at Liam in a way that had his heart skipping a beat without permission. Liam was pretty sure Theo had been too distracted to notice, thankfully.

 

Now they were finally on the road. The trip to the cabin was roughly two hours long, depending on traffic and who was driving. Theo refuses to ride in Liam’s Bronco, so he’s driving when they come up to the exit for the town nearest the cabin.

 

“Get on that exit. We’ll need to do a supply run before we get all the way to the cabin.” Liam points to the green sign.

 

Theo obediently clicks on the turn signal and veers into the exit lane. “What kind of supplies are we getting exactly?’

 

“Do you want to fast for the next five days?” Liam asks sarcastically. “Food. Batteries. Toilet paper. Last year Mason and I figured we didn’t need toilet paper. We were very, very wrong. Bad times.”

 

Theo snickers. “I take it you were the one who needed it when there was none?”

 

“Actually, no. But  Mason is a drama queen and a half, as you know. I never knew he knew so many swear words.” Liam laughs.

 

“Does this town even have a place to buy the stuff we need?” Theo looks around as they pass houses, a storage unit place, a bingo hall, and a factory.

 

“Just keep driving. This road leads straight to main street. They have a couple of grocery stores and a Dollar General. Just keep going past the four way stop and the place we usually go to is on the right.”

 

Theo follows Liam’s directions and pulls into a parking lot of a locally owned grocery store. They climb out of the truck and head inside. Liam grabs a cart and starts down the aisle on the far left. The aisle had baby supplies on one side and make-up and shower stuff on the other.

 

Uh, Liam? Why are we in this aisle?” Theo questions.

 

“Just in case.” Liam answers. “Did you remember to pack your shampoo?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Okay, good. Moving on.” Liam speeds up and stops at the end of the isle, grabbing a jumbo pack of toilet paper, shoving it in the cart, and turning down the next aisle. “Don’t cry to me, though, if we get there and you forgot toothpaste or something, We’re not turning back.”

 

“We’re really going down every aisle?”

 

“Yup. Get what you want when you see it because we’re not turning back.” Liam repeats.

 

“Do you always go down every aisle in thee store when you shop? Because that might be a problem.”

 

“Only when I don’t have an actual list.” Liam pauses. “What do you mean it might be a problem.”

 

Theo looks mildly startled by the question. “Uh, nothing. Nevermind. I’ll just make sure you’ve got a list if I ever go shopping with you ever again.”

 

“Right.” Liam stares at him for a moment before continuing down the next aisle.

 

The cart is full of junk food and microwavable dinners, canned soups and any other food that requires minimal effort to make. They’re in the last aisle, finally, when Liam stops abruptly and spins around, chest bumping into Theo’s, who’d been right behind him.

 

“Woah.” Theo automatically reaches out to grab Liam’s arms so he doesn’t fall back. “What the hell, Liam?”

 

“Um.” Liam can’t really concentrate right now. He can feel the heat of THeo’s hands through his light jacket. Every time they breathe in, their chests meet ever so slightly. Theo’s gorgeous green-blue eyes are _ right there. _ Liam can feel his heartbeat start to speed up. Theo cocks his head a little at the change in rhythm.

 

“Paper plates!” Liam blurts and steps back out of Theo’s reach. “Uh, the least amount of dishes, the better, right? Paper plates, plastic cups, plastic silverware, lots of trash bags. Plates are behind you.” He points, avoiding Theo’s gaze.

 

Theo turns his head to see where Liam is pointing. “Ah, okay. Right.” He steps out of Liam’s way and looks around he rest of the isle. He grabs two packages of solo cups and tosses them in the cart.

 

Liam sucks in a slow breath to calm his heart and gets a lingering whiff of Theo’s scent. He wants to bang his head against the shelf in front of him.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ What was he thinking, stopping like that? As if he wasn’t painfully aware of how close Theo had been behind him. He grabs a box of trash bags and chucks it into the cart before pushing it toward Theo, who’s pulling a box of assorted plastic-ware off the shelf.

 

When it’s in the basket, Liam bee-lines for the nearest checkout lane. He starts unloading stuff onto the belt when he hears. “Oh my god! Liam! Long time, no see!” He looks up and into a familiar smiling face.

 

He grins at the girl behind the counter. “Hey, Kelli! How have you been?”

 

“Same old, same old. Still here, obviously. I’ve only got a few more months, though. Getting the hell out of here as soon as I graduate. How about you? How’s your girl,” She squints. “Harley?”

 

Liam hears Theo let out a soft snort and resists rolling his eyes. “Hayden. Her name’s Hayden. And she moved away a few months back, so it’s back to just me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” The sound of her heart stuttering makes Liam blink. Theo lets out another snort. Liam shoots him a quick glare.

 

Kelli follows his look. “Oh. You’re not Mason.”

 

“Nope. ‘Fraid not.” Theo says, slinging an arm over Liam’s shoulders. “You gonna introduce me to your...friend, Liam?”

 

Liam tells himself to get a grip. “Kelli, this is Theo. Theo, Kelli. Her grandpa owns the store. The first time me and Mason stopped here was her first day on the job.” He grins at the memory. “Still not sure which one of us was the most nervous.” 

 

“I’ll vote for Mason since he’s not here.” Kelli says, eyeballing Theo’s arm.

 

“I’ll agree, then.” Liam laughs and turns to finish unloading the cart, which prompts Kelli to start doing her job.

 

They keep up small talk and Theo says nothing. When the groceries are tucked into the back seat and Liam’s got his seatbelt fastened, he turns to Theo, “Why’d you get so quiet? What do you have against Kelli?”

 

“Absolutely nothing. I just know that I’ll never see her again so why bother getting to know her?” Theo shrugs.

 

“You still could’ve been nice.”

 

“I had nothing nice to say, so I said nothing.” Theo raises his eyebrow at Liam. “Isn’t that what your mom and Scott are trying to teach me? I think I’m doing better at it than Stiles. Go me.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Theo. Just keep on the same road we came in on and it’ll lead to the last exit out of town.”

 

Theo starts up the truck and silently gets them on their way.

 

~*~

 

Forty minutes later, they’re parked outside the cabin.

 

“Okay, so now I can see why making that trip to the store before we get here is kind of important.” Theo concedes. “Making that trip for toilet paper would be a pain in the ass.”

 

“Exactly.” Liam opens up the back door and starts grabbing bags.

 

The boys haul everything they can carry to the front door. Liam sighs at his lack of foresight and sets down the bags in his left hand so he can grab the keys out of his pocket and opens the door. He grabs the bags back up and turns straight toward the kitchen to unload.

 

He opens the fridge to make sure the man hired to keep general upkeep of the cabin while they were gone, Mr. Doug, had turned on the breaker so the appliances and could be ready as soon as they got there. Liam was hit with a burst of cold air and smiled, silently thanking Mr. Doug.

 

He hits the light switch and they start emptying the bags. “What do we do now that we’re here?” Theo asks.

 

“Uh, gotta check the wood pile, first. See how much we need for the fireplace.” Liam turns to Theo. “I take it you have no idea how to cut wood.”

 

“Well, actually, the Dread Doctors always picked the 5 star sewers with huge stone fireplaces to keep us toasty. I was a slave to the woodblock.” Theo snarks.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “A simple ‘no’ would’ve been fine, asshole. So it’ll be like with Mason, I cut, you haul. Get ready to put them big old arm muscles to work, pretty boy.”

 

“You think I’m pretty?”

 

Liam snorts. “You know you’re pretty.”

 

“Ah, but you’ve definitely checked out my arms.” Theo flexes.

 

_ Shit.  _ “I’m not blind.” Liam distracts himself from the direction the conversation is going by stripping off his jacket and walking toward the back door. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

He eyeballs the pile of split logs piled up next to the door, then turns to the tiny tool closet attached to the back of the house and pulls out an axe. In the summer, they cut down a few trees and trim the limbs, cutting the logs into more manageable sizes and let them dry for winter. Liam grabs the closest log and places is on the large stump they use as a chopping block. He lifts the axe above his head and swings it down, slicing the wood in two in one easy movement. He repositions one of the halves and splits it in half as well, then repeats the process with the second half. He tosses the pieces off to the side and looks over at Theo, who’s staring wide eyed at Liam, face a little red. 

 

Liam cocks his head at Theo, confused. “Well, aren’t you gonna do your job.” He gestures to the small pile.

 

Theo blinks once, twice, before shaking his head. “Yeah. Just put them over there?” He points to the woodpile.

 

“Yep. On the far right of the rack so we grab the older wood first.” Liam answers before grabbing a new log.

 

The boys work in tandem until the rack is full. When Liam keeps cutting, Theo looks at him in question. “First night, wanna use the pit.” He nods toward a fire pit with four adirondack chairs around it. “Did you think we were going to boil the hot dogs or something?”

 

“Knowing you, it was a possibility.” Theo answers seriously.

 

“Whatever. Toss these ones in the pit.” When he’s split enough wood for his liking, Liam lifts the hem of his t-shirt and wipes off his sweaty face. “I’m gonna take a shower. Shove one of those pizzas in the oven, will you?”

 

When Theo doesn’t respond right away, Liam turns to him. He sees Theo’s gaze snap up to his face.  _ Was he checking me out? No freaking way. _ “Theo?”

 

“I thought we were having hot dogs?”

 

“For dinner. It’s only lunch time. So will you please put a pizza in?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t use up all the hot water. I want a shower, too.”

 

And because Liam was feeling bold at the thought of Theo maybe, possibly checking him out, he strips off his sweaty shirt and tosses it in Theo’s face. “Sure thing, pretty boy.” He walks inside before he sees the chimera’s reaction.

 

~*~

 

After the showers had been taken, the pizza eaten, and the rooms fought over (“I literally always use this room Theo, get off the bed.” “Sounds like you need a change in scenery. I’m not moving.”) the boys settled in in companionable silence. There was no wi-fi but Liam hooked his phone up to play music. There was an old rotary phone next to the fridge. Liam used it to call his mom and let her know they’d made it to the cabin fine and were settling in. He was reading his copy of The Iliad while Theo was making a dent in the comics that Corey and Mason had gotten him for Christmas.

 

By the time his stomach was making its empty self known, indicating dinner time, the sun was starting to go down. He marks his place in the book and climbs out of the armchair he’d been nesting in. He knows the cabin will start to cool down really quickly after the sun sets so he goes out back to grab some firewood to start a small fire in the fireplace. He can feel Theo’s gaze following his movements.

 

“How long have you been coming to this cabin?” Theo finally asks.

 

“Well, let’s see.” Liam takes a moment to consider. “Mom met David when I was 8. He brought us here the next summer to propose, so nine years? Cutting wood and starting fires, keeping this place up were some things we bonded over while getting to know each other better. Especially since he was going to be my dad. I think he owned the place a couple of years before he met mom. And now that I’m older, I’m 98% sure he brought her here for privacy and I had to spend the weekend with Uncle Kit.” He narrows his eyes.

 

Theo laughs and then gets a serious look on his face. “What- what happened to your biological dad?” He pauses. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

 

Liam appreciated the uncharacteristic consideration from Theo, though it was unnecessary. “Bailed when he found out Mom was pregnant with me. Dunbar was her maiden name.” He shrugged. “Never had anything to miss. David’s been the best dad I could’ve asked for.”

 

“My mom got pneumonia after I was born. It got so bad that she died. My dad always blamed me. He drank a lot. Knocked me and Tara around. The Dread Doctors promised me I’d be strong enough to hit back when they were done with me.” He looked down at his hands. “They were right, I just didn’t realize that the price would be Tara’s life, that when they said that they were going to give me her heart, they were being literal. The concept was unfathomable to me at the time.”

 

“Hey,” Liam says, waiting for Theo to look up at him. “I’m not going to blame you for what happened when you were a kid. And I’m really not going to blame you for wanting to fight back against your abusive dad.” He squats down in front of Theo to be at eye level to where he was sitting on the couch. “You’re not that kid anymore. You’re not the guy who came to Beacon Hills looking for the ‘perfect murder pack’. You’ve already paid penance for all that. You’re my smartass roommate, the dude who’s trying so hard to make up for what he’s done, despite his personality.” Theo snorts, Liam grins. “You’re my anchor. I wouldn’t have let old Theo anywhere near me, let alone spend 5 days alone with him. In a cabin. In the woods. So, chin up, pretty boy. I bet I can eat more hot dogs than you.”

 

Theo laughs, the sadness that had been dissipating in his eyes at Liams words disappeared completely. “You’re on, Dunbar!”

 

Theo grabs the food while Liam sets up the fire pit, arranging the wood how he liked, then lighting kindling and moving it into the larger wood pile to start a decent sized fire. 

 

He watches Theo bring the food over noting that he’d even brought the stuff out for s’mores. “Nice! Sometimes you’re not so bad, Raeken.”

 

“I’m always awesome, Dunbar, and don’t you forget it.” Theo smirks.

 

They settle down and stab their hot dogs on their forks and roast them over the flame. Liam’s on his third when Theo asks, “What do I win when I eat more hot dogs than you, again?”

 

“When I win, you gotta carry me up to my room.” Liam polishes off the last bite and sets another to roasting.

 

“Loser carries winner. I like it. I’m pretty heavy though, Little Wolf. So good luck with that.” Theo starts roasting his fourth hot dog, as well.

 

Liam almost drops his fork. “What did you just call me?” He asks, offended.

 

“Huh?” Theo looks confused for a moment. Then a whiff of embarrassment reaches Liam before Theo can clamp down on it. “Little Wolf. It’s, uh, what I’ve always called you in my head. Didn’t mean to ever say it out loud. Sorry.”

 

“I might be smaller, but I’m still stronger than everyone. Except Scott when he’s at 100% and not choking on wolfsbane from his sabotaged inhaler.” Part of Liam knew he shouldn’t have said it, that he was getting too angry over something small, but another part of him relished in Theo’s involuntary flinch at the words.

 

“Liam, that’s the point.” Theo swallows and reaches out to place his hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam wanted to jerk away but his wolf leaned toward the touch and urged him to  _ listen. _ “You’re short. So what? I’m not exactly tall either, you know. That you’re smaller than me, but still so strong, so fierce, so willing to put yourself in harms way to protect the people you care about; it’s one of the things I admire most about you. When I first came back, I wanted you in my pack because you were the ‘beta with anger issues’ which made you strong and, I thought, controllable. I was an apathetic asshole who had no concept of a pack compiled with people with their own minds. That’s why I lost. Because you and Scott and Malia and everyone else, you have your own ways of doing things, and Scott lets you be yourselves. I only wanted pieces of you, but now? Now, I can see how amazing you are in spite of your anger issues, that you get better at controlling yourself everyday, by the way. I call you Little Wolf because you’re just that. You are kinda little. But you’re also a wolf, so strong. A predator, but not a monster.”

 

Liam doesn’t know what to say. All the anger that had been building was long gone. Now, his heart was pounding and he knew Theo could hear it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Theo’s ever changing eyes had settled on a dark green in the twilight and Liam couldn’t look away until his own eyes started to burn. He finally blinked and swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back to his throat. Finally he said, “I guess Little Wolf isn’t so bad, then. Sorry about what I said.”

 

Theo’s shoulders drooped in relief at Liam’s quiet words. “Don’t worry about it. It was true. You wouldn’t have been able to take on a True Alpha, even on a super moon, if he hadn’t been huffing the wolfsbane that I gave him.” He shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but like, half an hour ago, I was telling you that I don’t care about what you did before and I only care about who you are now. Then, I go and bring that shit back up.” He looks past Theo, toward the cabin as if he could replay the conversation from before.

 

“I could tell you were only saying it because I made you mad.” Theo shrugs again. “I definitely care more about what you say when you’re clear headed.” He looks Liam in the eyes again and gives him a mysterious grin. “I hope you like eating charcoal, Dunbar.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Theo nods to the end of Liam’s fork, still stuck in the middle of the flames, hot dog burned to a black chrisp. He jerks it out and says, “I can’t tell if you did that on purpose.” He squints at the offending piece of meat.

 

“I’d never make you mad like that on purpose. Especially not for some stupid bet.” Theo grabs the burnt hot dog off the fork and tosses it into the fire, “But I will happily reap the benefits when they happen.” He grins then pulls his hot dog out of the fire. It’s almost as burned as Liams. His grin falters.

 

Liam howls with laughter, the arm of the chair he’s sitting in the only thing keeping him from falling into the ground. He’s clutching his sides as Theo tosses his own hopeless hot dog into the fire. He glares at Liam, making him laugh even harder. Eventually, the howling subsides to giggles that eventually turn to silent shaking shoulders.

 

“It wasn’t that funny.” Theo grumbles, setting off another round of giggles.

 

“It really was, so thanks for that.” Liam grins at him, wiping the tears from his eyes. “How about we just switch to s’mores and carry ourselves to bed.”

 

“Deal.”

 

~*~

 

The next morning, the boys are eating cereal when Liam asked Theo what he was planning to do that day.

 

“I honestly hadn't thought that far.” Theo answers. “I figured I’d just wait to see what you were planning to do and if it wasn’t totally dumb or boring then I’d just go along with you. If it is dumb or boring, then I’ll find a way to entertain myself.”

 

“That’s terrible planning, Theo.” Liam shakes his head at him.

 

“Yeah, but it works for me. So, what were you planning on doing today.”

 

Liam sighed. “Well, I looked at the forecast for the week before we left and it’s supposed to get really cold for the last couple of days. I usually go hiking at least once when we come here and I’d like to do it before it gets too cold for comfort. So, that was my plan for today. Packing a lunch and spending the day hiking.” He raises his eyebrows at Theo. “Too dumb or boring for you?”

 

“Dumb, no. Boring, maybe. I’ve never been hiking so I couldn’t tell you if I thought it was boring or not.” He cocks his head in consideration. “I don’t have any hiking boots.”

 

Liam felt a wave of excitement roll through him at the thought of Theo going on a hike with him. The boots thing might be a problem, though. Unless… “What size shoe do you wear?” Theo tells him. “Awesome. David wears the same size. He has a pair in the closet of the master bedroom, if you wanna go with me. I’ll be leaving in an hour or so.”

 

“Okay. Uh, anything else I should wear?” Theo asks seriously.

 

Liam doesn’t try to hide his excitement now. “Thickest socks you brought. And if they’re not that thick then consider wearing two pair. Jeans. T-Shirt and probably a flannel; I’ll let you borrow one. If you think you still want a jacket after that, bring one, but remember that we burn hotter than normal people and it’s supposed to stay in the 50s today.” He stops and thinks if there’s anything he’s missed. “I’ll pack the bags if you wanna help make sandwiches for lunch. Oh, and a hat! Sunburn still happens in winter and it’s inconvenient for a few hours while it heals.”

 

“Alright, awesome.” Theo finishes off his cereal and heads upstairs to get changed.

 

Liam goes to the coat closet after finishing his own breakfast and pulls out his and David’s hiking packs. He can hear Theo thumping around upstairs and hopes he found David’s boots alright. He takes both canteens out of both packs and fills them with filtered water. Then, he checks the pockets to make sure the first aid kits are in them, along with the  extra set of clothes at the bottom of each pack is still there. David’s clothes would be too long for Theo but if anything bad happens, Liam thinks he wouldn’t care that much. Each pack has a box of protein bars to go with the extra water. Map and compass? Check. Not that he’s planning on going on any trail he hasn’t already gone on many times before. Both packs have utility knives, fully stocked matches, fishing twine and hooks, and a small flint. Both lighters are full and operational and both single person tents are intact. He repacks both bags and stuffs his winter coat in his pack. He’s pushing Theo’s in David’s pack when Theo walks down the stairs. 

 

“I thought I wouldn’t need a jacket. Why are you packing my coat?” He asks Liam.

 

“Just in case. Literally everything in these packs are just in case. I know we’re supernatural and all, and can survive under extreme conditions, but I’d still rather have my coat if a freak blizzard moves in while we’re out there.” Liam explains. “Now let’s go pack lunch.”

 

They putter around the kitchen, making enough sandwiches to feed two male teenage werewolves. Liam pulls two large water jugs out of a lower cabinet and fills them with filtered water. He hands one to Theo and grabs his lunch to place it at the top of his full pack. He shoves the jug in a side pocket and carries the pack to the door.

 

“I’m going to go get dressed. Then, I guess we can head out.” He gets halfway up the stairs and stops. He turns around to see Theo already looking at him. “Do you really never wear underwear? Because it’s going to get, ah, hot carrying all that gear.”

 

“Been thinking about me going commando, Little Wolf?” Theo grins.

 

Liam isn’t touching that question with a ten foot pole. “I’m just saying, you could chafe. Suffer if you want.” He starts to turn back.

 

“I don’t freeball when I work out. And since I figured I’d go for a few runs while I was out here, I brought a few pairs. This definitely counts as physical activity, so I decided wearing some would be sensible.” Theo’s grin never faltered. “Thanks so much for your concern though.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Liam rolls his eyes and makes his way up the rest of the stairs.

 

In his room he trades his sweats for jeans and throws a t-shirt over his thin tank. He pulls the thick socks he packed specifically for hiking in, then, goes to the closet to dig out his boots. He opens the door to nothing and remembers that Theo commandeered his room the day before. He bangs his head against the door once, twice before closing the door and going into the other room. He pulls his boots out of the closet and goes back to his room to put them on. He grabs two flannel shirts, shoving his arms through one before heading back down the stairs.

 

“Here.” He tosses the shirt to Theo, then grabs his cut-off hoodie. After he’s fully dressed, he hauls his pack over his shoulders and looks Theo over. He’s decided to pull his hoodie over the flannel and he’s adjusting the straps on the pack. “You’ll do. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Liam locks the door behind them and turns north toward the trail. That’s one of the best things about David’s cabin. You don’t have to go anywhere to get anywhere. To the west, there’s a trail to a small lake if you want to go fishing, or visit Mr. Doug on the other side. If you want to get more rustic than a cabin in the woods, there’s a clearing to the east where you can pitch a tent. Liam dragged Mason out there one summer when they were 12. Mason Did Not Like It. Liam smirks at the memory of his best friend helplessly scratching at the bug bites on his ass, glaring at Laim. South takes you to civilization and north takes you so far away, you almost forget civilization exists. 

 

“So, mountain man, can you track game out here?” Theo asks after they’d been following the easiest trail for about 20 minutes.

 

“Couldn’t resist being a smartass for a full half-hour, huh?” Liam snarks back. “I’m impressed you made it as long as you did, though.” He turns to give Theo a meaningful look. “That’s progress.”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Theo deadpans. “You dare throw my super encouraging words in my face at a time like this. I’m hurt in my tender places, Liam. So hurt.”

 

“Oh, I can tell.” Liam snorts.

 

“Okay, but seriously. Do you know how to track or whatever? Considering all of these useful skills I’m learning you have, I’m curious now.”

 

“No more than you can. Which is to say, that if I was human, I’d have to rely on the food in the packs if we got lost and pray we got rescued before we ran out or were left without for too long. As a werewolf, I can hear the rabbit dashing across the trail a few yards behind us and smell the deer that are down wind that way.” He points. “Whether or not I could actually hunt one down to eat it?” He shrugs. “I hope I never have to find out.”

 

Theo gives him a considering look. “I could probably do it in a full shift, though I’ve never had a reason to try.” He looks around at the trees. “I definitely prefer to get my meat already processed and from a grocery store.”

 

Liam grinned at him and turned back toward the trail. They kept walking and talking about how much easier it would be to survive in the wilderness with their abilities than if they were still human. 

 

Another hour passed and they finally reached the lookout point that Liam had been waiting to see since he started the hike. He takes off his pack and sits down to admire the scenery. It was his favorite view and why he chose this trail. The view down the mountain was full of trees and mist. You could see another peak beyond. In this spot there was a large boulder sticking out of the ground. Liam couldn’t count how many hours he’d sat at the edge of that boulder, feet dangling, taking in the view, so far away from everything that could possibly upset him. That he was able to share this with Theo, made him feel content in a way that he couldn’t really understand.

 

“This is my favorite place.” He looks over at Theo just in time to see him lowering his phone.

 

Theo smiles down at his phone. “I can tell.” He shows Liam the picture he took. It’s Laim looking out to the mountains. He looks focused and relaxed. His mouth looks like it’s about to smile and his eyes look like he’s a million miles away.

 

Liam pulls out his phone. “Well now I have to take one of you.” Theo laughs at him and Liam snaps the picture. He’s squatting with his phone still in his hands. His hat is pushed back on his head and his eyes are squinty from the sun. He looks happy, he looks perfect. “That’ll do, I guess.” He shows Theo the picture making him laugh again. Liam will never get tired of hearing that sound. 

 

Liam drags his pack toward himself and pulls out his lunch. “Might as well eat, since we’ve arrived at our destination.”

 

“Well thank god. If I ever do this again, remind me to eat more than a bowl of cereal before I go.” Theo pulls his food out as well. “What made you think that was a substantial meal before coming out here, huh?”

 

“Didn’t want to make something more  _ substantial _ . So cereal it was.” He shrugs. Theo just sighs.

 

As they eat, Liam talks about the many times he’d hiked this very trail as a kid with his parents.

 

“You’ve never explored elsewhere in the forest, here?” Theo cocks his head.

 

“Last year, actually. I made sure I could find my way back to the cabin, but I definitely went my own way.” He glances over at Theo, smirking. “I figured that since this was your first time, I’d take it easy on you.”

 

“Look at you, two in one day. Teach me to go with you in your element.” He pauses. “Didn’t you fall in a hole once.”

 

Liam’s smirk falls. “Oh my god. You heard that?” 

 

Theo laughs loudly. “Stiles is not quiet. And you were still pretty new to the whole werewolf thing, so I’m pretty sure you had no idea how loud you guys were.”

 

“Whatever. That hole was not supposed to be there, as you well know.” Liam glares at him.

 

Theo sighs. “Yeah, I know. But still, when you told Scott that you fell in a hole, I seriously almost gave myself away. I practically bit my lip off to keep from laughing out loud.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wait, you were spying on us?”

 

“Uh, yeah. That was kind of my job. Also, you fascinated me.” He turns to Laim, looking right into his eyes. “You were so protective of Stiles, so ready to fight me to protect him, and yet when you were with your alpha, you turned into this adorable puppy. I mean that as a compliment, by the way. You were comfortable enough to be yourself, to be a 16 year old boy. It was so strange for me, who had no real idea what being your own person even meant anymore.”

 

Liam wants to kiss this boy so bad. But he’s still scared.  _ Be brave, Liam. _ He sighs inwardly. _ I can’t, Mase. I’m not ready. _ He looks away and sets eyes on his boulder. Then he looks back over to Theo with a grin. 

 

Theo squints at him. “What?”

 

“Bet you won’t sit on the edge of that boulder.” Liam had done it a hundred times, the view was just that much more spectacular from that spot, but Theo was raised underground like a Ninja Turtle. Heights were not his thing. Maybe if he could turn it into a dare, he could share the very best this mountain had to offer with Theo.

 

“You’re kidding.” Theo stares at the boulder.

 

“Nope. It’s totally sturdy. Been sitting on it for years. You should try it, the view it a thousand times better, trust me.” He sends Theo a sly look. “Unless you’re scared.”

 

“What are you, twelve?” Theo flexes his shoulders. “I sit on that boulder, that reward for the bet from last night stands. You gotta carry me to bed.”

 

“Why would I have to carry you to bed? Planning on overeating again?”

 

“Maybe I just don’t like stairs.”

 

“Whatever, Theo. Sit on the boulder, and I’ll carry you to bed. Maybe I’ll even tuck you in and read you a bedtime story.” Liam snickers.

 

“Too far, Dunbar.” Theo stands up and slowly steps onto the boulder. “Am I supposed to be feeling my heart in my feet?”

 

“A little bit, yeah. Totally normal, dude.” Liam chuckles. “I sat and scooted to the edge the first few times. I won’t hold it against you if you do it.”

 

Theo sucks in a breath and sits, scooting forward until is legs are dangling. He leans back on his hands and takes in the view. “Wow. Okay, so maybe this was worth the trauma.”

 

“Right?” Liam agrees. “You were very brave, pretty boy.”

 

“I know. Can I leave the giant rock now?” Theo whines.

 

“Yes, lets head back. I’ve got a package of Jiffy Pop calling my name.”

 

Theo crab walks back until he’s completely off the boulder before he stands up. “Awesome.”

 

~*~

 

The hike down the mountain had taken half the time as the hike up. The boys rock, paper, scissored to determined who would shower first. Liam won, so he showered as fast as possible, trying not to use up all of the hot water. While Theo was in the shower, he made good on his Jiffy Pop comment and popped himself a package over the stove. He dumps it in a bowl and curls up on the couch. They want to be a little isolated at the cabin, but they don’t unplug completely. They have a nice flat screen above the fireplace and Liam flips through the admittedly limited DVD collection. He picks one and is putting it in the player when Theo comes down the stairs looking soft in his sweatpants and oversized long sleeved shirt with his damp hair rumpled from a quick towel dry.

 

He plops down on the other side of the couch and stuff his hand in the popcorn bowl. “Dude, get your own.” Liam swats at his hand. 

 

“Share this one and I’ll pop the next one.” Theo compromises.

 

“Fine.” Liam concedes.

 

“What are we watching?”

 

“Tremors.”

 

“So, natural disaster movie? Earthquake or volcano?”

 

“Subterranean man-eating monsters with tentacles they use to grab people to pull them underground and eat them whole. And young Kevin Bacon.”

 

“Nice.” Theo shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

Liam snickers at him and presses play. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Liam reaches into the bowl and grabs nothing but air. He looks down and there’s nothin but kernels. “Dude. Go make more popcorn.”

 

“In a minute.” Theo’s eyes are rapt on the screen. Theo loved these ridiculous old monster movies. He’ll probably have a cow when Liam tells him there are two more and a prequel. (Technically 4 more, but the last two really sucked. He’s not going to bother to tell Theo about them.)

 

“We had a deal. I’ll pause it for you.” Liam reaches over and pokes Theo in the ribs, making the chimera jump and let out an involuntary squeak. “Oh my god. Theodore Raeken, are you ticklish?”

 

“No.” Theo says quickly, but the way he’s leaning away from Liam tells him that it’s a lie, despite his steady heartbeat. “And don’t fucking call me Theodore. Don’t- What are you- Liam! Don’t you dare-”

 

Too late. Liam launches himself at Theo and digs his fingers into his ribs. Theo laughs and sputters, trying to push Liam off. Eventually, he grabs ahold of Liam’s wrists and pushes him back until he’s on his back under Theo. Theo is breathing heavy and Liam is still giggling softly.

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Little Wolf.” Theo growls.

 

Liam’s giggles disappear as Theo’s rumble settles low in his belly. He’s staring into stormy grey eyes and he starts to tense up. His mind is racing, even as he clamps down on his heartbeat and chemosignals. Theo’s weight on top of him, his hands around Liam’s wrists are straight out of Liam’s fantasies, usually reserved for the shower where the sound of the water disguises his noises and the water washes away the evidence. Reality is so much better than he could have imagined, though, and it’s getting more and more difficult to keep control. 

 

Theo feels him tense and he shifts as if he’s about to move off of him.  _ Be brave, Liam. I think he’ll surprise you. _ Liam sucks in a breath like he’s about to say something, Theo pauses.  _ Please be right, Mason. _ Liam lets out the breath and relaxes his control. He lets himself take in every inch of his body that’s pressed against Theo’s. He doesn’t stop his heartbeat from speeding up, he doesn’t stop his body from releasing the scent that signals how much he’s enjoying Theo on top of him. 

 

Theo tilts his head in confusion before he gets the first whiff of change in Liam’s scent. His pupils dilate and he breathes in deep. He lowers his gaze to Liam’s chest before looking up at the beta and swallows. “Yeah?” He asks softly.

 

Liam can only nod.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Hospital? Zoo?” Liam whispers. “I’m not totally sure. I only know I acknowledged it the first time in the elevator.”

 

“That was almost a year ago, Liam.” Theo looks incredulous.

 

Liam lowered his gaze. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” 

 

Theo let out a startled laugh. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, seriously.” Liam frowned. “No one wants to be told their feelings are unwanted or unreturned.”

 

“ _ Liam. _ ” Theo stresses his name and catches his gaze. “Pay attention, would you?”

 

“Wha-” He cuts himself off. He cocks his head and listens. Before, all he could hear was the beat of his own pounding heart, but now he can hear Theo’s too. He looks into the chimera’s eyes and takes a deep breath. Liam can smell Theo’s lust coiled around his own. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Theo stares at him intently.

 

“Since when?”

 

Theo lets out a sardonic laugh. “Since you stepped in front of Stiles to protect him from me.”

 

Liam blinks. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“Not in the least.” Theo says seriously. “I have always found you beautiful, Liam. I just never thought you could like me back because, well, I’m me. I’ve hurt you, probably more than anyone else ever has. I don’t understand how you could possibly forget that.”

 

“Of course I’ll never forget it, Theo. But I can forgive you, and I have. I really, really have.” Liam wishes he could cup Theo’s face in his hands. He tries tugging his arms, Theo immediately lets him go, settling his hands on either side of Liam’s head. Liam reaches up and places his palms on either side of Theo’s jaw. “May I kiss you?”

 

Theo gasps out a yes and Liam leans up to press his lips against Theo’s. His lips are soft, so soft. Liam wasn’t prepared and when he felt pressure against his own lips he wanted to cry. Theo was kissing him back. He pulled back only to press forward again, and again. Liam almost startled when a warm tongue brushed up against his lips, seeking access inside. He granted it, brushing his own against Theo’s. 

 

The kiss deepened, Liam let Theo push him back down on the couch and settle further against him. He moved his hands from Theo’s jaw up to his hair, gripping the soft strands tightly. Theo let out a rumble deep in his throat, pushing his hips against Liam’s. He pulled back quickly, leaving Liam fuzzy headed.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He said hurriedly.

 

“God, don’t be. Please don’t be.” Liam begs softly, tilting his own hips up as he uses his grip in Theo’s hair to pull his face back down to his. He growls at the feel of Theo’s hard cock against his own.

 

“Are you sure?” Theo asks before he lets Liam kiss him again.

 

“Yes. Absolutely.” Liam’s head clears a little. “Unless you’re not sure?” He asks.

 

“God, if you’re sure, I’m definitely sure.” He lays his mouth over Liam’s again before sucking his lower lip into his mouth and pressing his hips back down. He bites Liam’s lip and groans as Liam let out a low whimper. Liam starts meeting Theo’s thrusts with his own.

 

He turns his head slightly to to side to gasp for air. Theo takes it as an invitation to kiss down his jaw and throat. Liam is more than happy to let him. He tilts his head up further to give the chimera better access. Liam releases Theo’s hair and runs his hands along his sides and back, He pushes the hem of his shirt up and gasps out, “Can I?”

 

Theo nods against his neck and Liam pushes his shirt all the way up. Theo leans away enough to help Liam pull it all the way off. He leans back to take in Liam’s face while Liam studies Theo’s hard torso without fear of being caught for the first time. 

 

“Christ, Theo. And you called me beautiful.” Liam murmurs, drinking in the sight before him. The ridges of his abs, his reddened chest, and those amazing arms that Liam is sure could hold him up without a problem.

 

“That’s because you fucking are.” Theo says, bringing his hands to the hem of Liam’s shirt. “What about you?” 

 

Liam lifts his arms and Theo pulls his shirt off. He tosses it away and immediately runs his fingers through the hair on Liam’s chest. “You have no idea what the sight of this does to me.” Me rumbles in a low voice. “I almost had a heart attack when you took off your shirt and threw it at me yesterday. Your sweaty shirt really didn’t help the matter. Had to take care of myself in the shower with your scent permeating my lungs.”

 

“Fuck.” Liam’s hips jerk up in response to Theo’s words. And when Theo gently drags his fingernails over Liam’s hardened nipples, all he can do is whimper as he feels his cock pulse in his pants, releasing another bit of precome.

 

Theo breathes in deeply at the scent and looks down. “Jesus, Liam. Maybe I shouldn’t call you Little Wolf anymore.” 

 

“Thought you were an atheist.” Liam mumbles. “And don’t you dare. I like being your Little Wolf.”

 

“Fuck, Liam.” Theo leans back down to capture his mouth again. He leans down on one elbow with his hand buried in Liam’s hair while his other hand continues to stroke down his chest and abs, then coming back up to tease his nipples.

 

Liam was panting into Theo’s mouth. He’s gripping Theo’s hips, urging him to bring back the rhythm from before. Theo complies and Liam’s hips surge up to meet him. He digs his fingers in before releasing Theo’s hips and running his hands all along his back. He pauses at the dimples in his lower back before reaching down further, pushing his fingertips under the hem of Theo’s sweats.

 

“You don’t have to stop there.” Theo whispers in his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting down gently. Liam groans and pushes his hands down further to meet the fuzzy flesh of Theo’s ass.

 

“God, you weren’t lying.” He whines as he squeezes Theo’s ass, pushing him harder against himself.

 

“Of course not,” Theo gasps. “I liked the thought of you thinking about it. Did you?”

 

“Every fucking day since you told me.” Liam growled. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I took two showers that day, you devious little tease.”

 

Theo pulls back to grin at him. “I hadn’t noticed. But it’s nice to know my plan worked.” 

 

He lifts himself up and looks down to Liam’s straining pants. He sits back on his heels and teases the little trail of hair beneath his bellybutton. He looks up at Liam questioningly, fingers brushing the top of his pants.

 

Liam nods. “Please touch me.” He tilts his hips up so Theo can pull his pants down.

 

Theo sucks in a breath and hooks his fingers under the elastic of Liam's sweats and underwear, pulling them down to let his dick spring free. “I knew it. Beautiful. Every fucking inch of you.” Theo growls.

 

“Please, Theo.” Liam begs. “Please touch me.”

 

“Anything for you, Little Wolf.” Theo says and runs his finger over the slit, gathering precome and spreading it over the head. Liam whimpers and lets his leg fall all the way open, tilting his hips up in an effort to get more friction. “Shh, easy. Let me take care of you, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise. Do you believe me?”

 

Liam nods and attempts to keep his hips still. He watches as Theo licks his hand and wraps it around his cock and stroke it down his length, then he licks the other, bringing it around the head while the other stays near the base. He strokes up with both hands, gently twisting his wrists on the way up and then down. Liam closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, then immediately lifts it again. He really does not want to miss one tiny moment of this. Theo keeps it up with both hands and Liam can’t help but to thrust up into them. 

 

Theo lets go with the lower hand, continuing to stroke the sensitive head with the other and gently cups Liam’s balls with his free hand. Liam is getting so close and he realizes he doesn’t want to come alone. He sits up and grabs the back of Theo’s head, giving him a filthy kiss that does nothing to bank the fire in his blood. He trails his hands down Theo’s chest and stomach, landing on Theo’s thick, rock hard thighs. He tugs at them material of Theo’s sweats. “I wanna make you feel good too, pretty boy.” He whispers.

 

Theo groans. “Yes, please.” He throws his head back as Liam grasps him through his pants, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot. 

 

Liam nibbles down Theo’s jaw and neck, pausing at his pulse to suck a small bruise. “So fucking hard for me.” He growls.

 

“All for you.” Theo presses his cock into Liam’s hand. “Please. Please Liam.”

 

“I think I like it when you beg.” The beta rumbled and pushed Theo’s sweats down. He rests his forehead against Theo’s shoulder and gazes down at his prize. “So hard and so wet.” He swipes his thumb over the glistening head and immediately brings it up to his mouth. He growls at the taste, eyes flashing. Theo’s eyes flash in response as he whimpers. “Taste so good.” 

 

Liam's wasted enough time, he needs to come almost as much as he needs to make Theo come. He licks his hand and starts pumping Theo’s cock. Theo responds by quickening his own pace on Liam’s. Liam uses his free hand to grab Theo’s jaw and bite his lip before kissing him deep. Liam is so close. But he  _ needs _ to hold out for Theo. He releases the chimera’s jaw and lightly wraps his hand around his throat. “Come on, Theo. Come for me, pretty boy. I bet you’ll be even prettier covered in our come.”

 

At the word ‘our’ Theo cries out and sprays both of their chests with thick ropes of come. As soon as the scent of Theo’s release hit Liam’s nose, he let’s go, too. Some of his come hits his chin and more pools in Theo’s clavicle. “I was right.” He drags a finger through the pool and runs it down and around Theo’s nipple, making him whimper. Liam looks up to Theo’s face and sees flushed cheeks and blown pupils. He smiles faintly and collapses back, tucking himself away and then reaching blindly for a shirt.

 

The first one he grabs is his own. He shrugs and leans up on one elbow, and reaching out to clean the mess off of Theo’s chest. He can’t help but think about how amazing this was, but also about how much this taste was going to hurt later down the road. 

 

Some of his thoughts must have been on his face because when Theo takes the shirt from him to return the favor, he asks, “What’s wrong, Little Wolf.”

 

“This was amazing. Seriously, I never knew I could come that hard from a handjob.” He grins at Theo and Theo returns it.

 

Theo’s grin falters, though. “But?”

 

“But I don’t think we should do this again.” Liam says softly. “It’s not just physical for me. So, I think I should stop this before it goes too far.”

 

“Not just- Liam, what are you saying, exactly.” Theo is looking at him with something that looks an awful lot like hope in his eyes.

 

“I’m saying that I love you. I’m not sure when that happened exactly, but I do know that if you don’t f-” His words are cut off by a finger against his lips.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Theo is beaming at him. “Liam Dunbar. I might’ve found you attractive since day one, but I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since you jumped off a balcony,  _ onto a horse _ , and rode off the lacrosse field to save the entire freaking town. When you first invited me to come here, I resisted because I knew this would be slow torture. And when Morey bailed, I almost had a panic attack. But I just decided to roll with it. I was stupid jealous of that Kelli chick trying to flirt with you-” “She was not-” “She tried so hard.” Theo laughed. “But you kept to small talk. Can’t say I was upset at all about that. Liam, I stole your bedroom so I could sleep in it and feel a little closer to you. I’ve never had any interest in hiking before, but I wanted to spend as much time with you a possible, so I went with you today. And if you’re saying that some kind of a miracle has happened, and that you love back, then I’m never letting you go.”

 

Liam stares at Theo, wide eyed. Finally, he huffs, “Fine, I’m not letting go either.”

 

They grin stupidly at each other until a blast of music comes from the TV. They both jump and look at the screen. The main menu is back up. 

 

“Well, damn. Not that I didn’t love the distraction, but I really wanted to see then end of that one.” Theo laughs. “How does it end?”

 

“Want me to tell you or restart the movie?” Liam asks, sitting up and reaching for the remote.

 

“Both.”

 

Liam roll his eyes. He’ll never understand Theo being unbothered by spoilers. “They blow up the graboids with homemade Gummer dynamite.”

 

“Awesome.” Theo grins and sits back, opening his arms for Liam to lean back into.

 

Liam presses play, then twists around to kiss Theo, still marveling that he could, before settling back against him. What was he so worried about last week? Five solid, uninterrupted days with Theo is a dream come true.


End file.
